


Drizzle

by Enchantable



Series: Chuck's Interesting Hobbies [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is angry on his birthday until he comes back to his room to find Mako and a pot of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: I was wondering whether you could write a follow up/sequel to the chako fluff you did previously, where Chuck is baking

Chuck hates his birthday. 

Hates it with the fire and passion that has the crews giving him a wide berth as he storms down the hallway towards his room. He hates it for a lot of reasons, most of which have to do with his mum and some of which have to do with his dad. Either way people know not to bring it up, not to wish him a happy one. Even fucking pretty boy Becket keeps his mouth shut and just makes sure there are enough potatoes for Chuck. 

Chuck almost belts him for that. 

Mako’s stuck in some airport which Chuck doesn’t think should piss him off more but finds that it does. All in all it’s appropriately awful for his birthday and he’s pretty intent on going into his room, curling up with Max and telling the world to go fuck itself until next year when they have to do this all over again. He unlocks his door and fights back the urge to sigh, settling for a half hearted glare as he hears the shower going and sees Max half asleep after a thorough petty session that only three people can do properly. 

He guesses it wouldn’t be too awful to tell the world to go fuck itself with someone else. 

He shrugs off his jacket and takes off his boots as he listens to the shower going and wonders when Mako got in. Also he wonders why she’s in his shower instead of her own but decides not to complain. He’s contemplating joining her when the water turns off. So instead he drops onto the bed and almost immediately gets back up. His sheets are gone. Instead there’s something else, something that looks a lot like the kind of sheets you use when you wet the bed. 

"Mako what the hell?" he questions when the door opens, "where are my sheets?"

"Safe," she says with a shrug, like that’s not a fucking weird thing to say.

"Where?" he demands.

She gives a mysterious little smile and he glares right back. He really isn’t in the mood for this and for once his anger’s enough to overrule the fact that Mako’s standing in his room with nothing more than a towel. Unfortunately Mako knows him too damn well and she doesn’t run away at his glare. Instead she just walks past him to his pristine desk that only has the project he’s working on in the moment on it.

Except the blue prints have been rolled up instead of pinned out and there’s something sitting on his desk. 

He can feel the headache coming as he follows and then passes her over to it. Right before the smell of chocolate hits his nose. Not that fake crap they try to pass off as chocolate but real, honest to God chocolate. Good chocolate. It almost smells strange to his nose because it’s been eons since he’s had any. It’s not a bar though, it’s in a pot. His headache seems to ebb, mostly due to the blood rushing south as he feels Mako come behind him. 

Her body’s a warm press along his spine as she stands on her toes and kisses the skin behind his ear. He hisses through his teeth because there’s occasional split seconds when he stupidly falls for that facade she puts up for the rest of the base. She nips the skin and he glances over his shoulder at her. 

"This isn’t because of my birthday is it?" he questions. 

"The chocolate was," she says against his skin and he tenses, "the rest is because I haven’t seen you in a week and a half."

He can’t really argue with that. 

"So why’s it melted?" He questions.

She smiles against his skin and that last little bit of anger seems to vanish because her fingers move forward and dip into the chocolate. He moves his arm as she snakes hers up and brushes the chocolate onto his skin right under her lips. Her mouth covers the spot and he feels the tip of her tongue against his skin. His hand grabs the chair as she sucks the skin and makes a little noise of delight in the back of throat. 

Her lips leave his skin and he can’t turn around fast enough. She meets his mouth and he can taste the rich chocolate on her tongue. She pushes their bodies together and he can’t decide what he’s hungrier for. His hands are greedy on her skin as he turns them around and pushes her down onto the chair, dragging his lips from hers in the process. She opens her eyes and blinks up at him. He stands behind her and draws his fingers along her chest before tugging the knot of the towel.

it pools to her waist, leaving her upper body exposed. Chuck drinks her in. She’s gorgeous, all soft skin and strong limbs. Without the towel she leans back slightly and inhales at the cold metal pressed to her spine. Chuck turns away and looks at the pot of chocolate. He turns back to her, dipping his fingers into it. She watches him as he comes forward and he can see her trying to hold still. 

He brushes around the swell of her breast and ducks his head. her pulse pounds against his mouth as he plants a line of open mouthed kisses along her skin, enjoying the teasing sensation of her skin and the smell of chocolate. Only when he reaches the end of the line does he dart his tongue out. She shudders as he sucks the chocolate from her skin and teases her breast. She pushes her chest forward as he draws a circle around her nipple with his tongue. 

He pulls back with a grin and considers her. He isn’t an artist, he doesn’t know how to make pretty paintings. He’s a mechanic. He knows how to make machines work. He dips a finger in and sucks thoughtfully as he considers. Mako gives him a sharp look, or as sharp as she can with a smear of chocolate on her breast and he grins.

"I don’t like sharing," he says and reaches out, brushing his fingers on the soft skin below her belly button. 

She arches her back as he kneels between her legs and licks the skin. The only thing he likes more than the taste on his tongue is the way her hips buck up. He puts the chocolate down and presses his hands on her hips, holding her steady as he licks down, nudging the towel aside with his chin. It falls away leaving her naked. He shifts his hand and holds her with one as the other swipes chocolate along her thigh. 

He moves his mouth there, grinning when she makes a sound of disappointment as he skips her center. His next swipe is along her other thigh, lower this time. She moves the other, spreading it and he ducks his shoulder, draping her thigh over it. He presses chocolate to the juncture of her hip and thigh and moves forward, licking it off. She hisses something in Japanese and he grins, pressing his thumb just north of where she wants.

"You really have missed me," he says, kissing just a little lower.

"Chuck for the—"

he cuts her off with a hot press of his tongue and revels in the way her sentence is cut off with a cry. He rolls his tongue along her center, focusing on the bundle of nerves that makes her hips buck. His hands hold her steady as he moves his mouth driving her closer and closer to the edge. When she’s gasping and making all those little sounds that drive him wild he goes lower and slides his tongue inside her. Her back arches and he grins, pressing into her center until she cries his name. 

she’s still gasping, her eyes shut when he moves up her body to the chocolate left by his fingers. He mouths the skin of her hip. Her body is still arched, her skull pressed into the part of the chair that’s just supposed to be on your back. He pulls her down and she slides forward until he’s on the ground and she’s straddling him. 

She leans forward and kisses him, tangling their tongues together. Her hands are already going for his belt and he keeps his on her hips as she shoves his pants and underwear down. She slides onto him as he sits up, feeling her knees dig into his sides. She doesn’t waste any time as she pushes herself up and sinks back onto him. He hisses through his teeth as she grips him and lays back on his forearms. He doesn’t like his birthday but if the sight of Mako Mori riding him with chocolate still smudged on her body is his present then he doesn’t care. 

she throws her head back and he surges forward, kissing her neck and feeling the pulse of her race through him. his hips thrust up as she sinks down and their cries play off each other as they move together. They cum at the same time, catching each others cries as they do. They stay locked like that for a long moment, gasping in the room until she kisses his jaw and he opens his eyes to see they’ve got some chocolate left. 

"Chuck."

she moans his name into the pillow as he drizzles chocolate along her spine, paying careful attention to the Gipsy Danger logo inked on her shoulderblade. 

She’s boneless beneath him as he licks the skin, alternating between kissing and nipping it. He works his way in patches from her tattoo to the dimples at the base of her spine and back up again. she alternates between gasping and grinding into the bed. She doesn’t do well with teasing and therefore Chuck likes nothing better than to tease her. He presses his body to hers as he moves upwards, moving one hand down and sliding it underneath their bodies.

She sits up and back, sinking onto him again, her head throwing back against his shoulder. Her body presses to his and moves his hands along her torso. The chocolate makes it slippery and he swears when his fingers slide off her breast. she laughs and he feels it everywhere their bodies are pressed together. He holds her tighter and she swears, pushing against him harder. He thrust roughly but it doesn’t take long for her to go taut in his arms. He buries his face in her shoulder. They keep moving together roughly. 

Finally though they untangle and collapse side by side on the bed. He looks at the chocolate mess and grins, kissing her.

"you were right about the sheets," he says. 

She rolls him onto his back and straddles him. 

"I was," she says and begins to kiss her way down his throat.

"What do you want?" he pants out, "a prize?"

He fights to keep his eyes open as she reaches to the side of his bed and comes up with another little pot of chocolate.

"already got one," she says and kisses him firmly.


End file.
